


What Leads to a Relationship

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Alcohol, Gift Giving, Light drunkeness, M/M, Neochampionshipping, Strawberry has changed pokemon otps for the first time in about 3 years, Trans Character, establishing a relationship, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Steven is in Johto for a few days and calls Lance to see if he is free to visit. They share a laugh and a drink or two (or maybe twelve), and get carried away.





	What Leads to a Relationship

_Knock knock knock..._

Earlier in morning, Lance had gotten a call from Steven, who he had not seen in a while, explaining that he was in Johto for a few days and wanted to visit if it was possible. Luckily, Lance was off from his duties at the Johto League and was able to welcome Steven to his home.

"That must be him!" Lance thought and opened the door enthusiastically. "Steven!" He smiled down at the smaller man standing in his doorway. Lance extended his arm for a handshake, but instead pulled Steven into a hug. It was brief, but enough to make Lance apologize profusely for the sudden embrace.

Steven simply laughed. "Someone's happy to see me, hmm?" Stepping into the house, in a fluid motion he trapped Lance into anither hug. "See? No reason to be sorry!" Steven pulled back and smiled, seeing Lance blush. He sure did get flustered easily, but it was something Steven came to enjoy. Lance was always so modest and reserved, so it was nice to see him off his guard occasionally. "Anyway," Steven continued, "I brought you a few gifts!"

"Gifts?" Lance asked, puzzled. "Steven you didn't have to! You know that I don't have a strong want for presents. You being here is all the satisfaction I need."

Shaking his head, Steven grabbed Lance's arm and led him over to the couch. They sat down, letting Steven rummage through his bag. "I know you don't particularly care if I brought gifts or not, but I like to. So too bad! You're getting gifts." He smirked up at him for a moment, only to return to rummaging. He finally pulled out two small scales, and an Pokeball. "These..." Steven said, handing the scales to Lance, are dragon scales! Obviously you know what they are and do... I found them in a small cave by the ocean back in Hoenn! Since I have no use for them, I thought you might."

"Oh!" He took the scales and ran his fingers over them, feeling their rough surface. "Well thank you! I had actually been meaning to find some more. You visited at just the right time!" Lance chuckled and thanked him again.

Steven smiled and put the Pokeball in his hands, holding them as he did. "Now this is a Tyrunt! I found the fossil not long ago and I had it revived just for you. I thought that maybe you'd want a new addition to your team!"

Shocked, Lance held the Pokeball containing the small rock/dragon pokemon. "Steven... You really didn't have to. I know you probably would've liked to keep the fossil to study it, or train the pokemon yourself seeing as how you love rock types. I really can't accept this!" He put the Pokeball back in Steven's own hands.

"Aw, come on!" Steven pouted. "I really wanted to give you a special gift! It'll probably be a but hard to train, but you, Mr. Dragon Master, will definitely be able to become friends with it." Steven scooted closer to him and gave him the Pokeball back.

Lance sighed. "Heh. I'm only keeping it because you look too pitiful when you pout." He took the Pokeball back and set it on the table with the scales. Steven jokingly let out a cheer. In response, Lance laughed and gave his own less than enthusiastic cheer. He looked at Steven, smiling, and said, "I'm going to put on some tea, do you want some?"

* * *

Steven laughed, setting down his cup, which he and lance had decided would be a good idea to refill with alcohol instead of tea. "Wait, wait. So you got punched in the face? By a kid?" He covered his mouth with his hand, muddling his laughs. It had been too long since the two friends had had a simple conversation like this.

"Yeah." Lance held his head in his hands and laughed. "I mean they were probably around 15. But boy I did not expect that Rocket Grunt to start throwing their fists up when they lost the battle!" He leaned his head back into the couch, sighing. "So what about you? Do you have any embarrassing stories?"

Steven thought for a while. "Oh! There was this time with May, the kid I was watching out for." Steven started laughing uncontrollably. "Sh-She's only ten, so I assume she doesn't know that much, but one day when I was walking with her she out of the blue asked me if I had the same parts as she did. At first I was really confused, and then i realized what she was talking about!"

Lance started gasping for air laughing. "W-Wait, don't tell me you showed her your di-"

"LANCE! NO!" Steven cut him off, putting his finger on his lips. He continued laughing, trying to tell the story.

"Oh, oh no I'm sorry, I forgot! Did you show her that you indeed do have the same 'parts' as her?" He doubled over with laughter.

Steven smacked him on the head, laughing about as much as Lance was. "NO!!! Lance that's even worse! I-I just told her that most guys don't!" He layed over onto Lance's lap, breathing hard from laughing and looked up into his eyes. Lance matched his gaze. The two sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity of bliss.

Lance whispered, "Maybe you'll show me, then?"

Steven could feel the blood rush to his face. He stumbled on his words. "I-I... I mean I wasn't really expecting this... I haven't even took a shower, and I've been in caves all day!"

Cradling Steven's head in his arms, Lance touched their foreheads together endearingly. "Steven, as long as it's you, I don't mind. All I care about is being with you."

Smiling up at him, Steven kissed his cheek. "Alright. I will one day." He snickered. "When we're not half drunk and I don't smell like dirt. I trust you, and I want to be with you as well." He switched his position to be able to sit on Lance's lap and face him. Steven wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug for the second time today, only this time the feeling of happiness was reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify with Stevens story I don't approve of hoennchampionshipping or any pedophilic or underage ships at all


End file.
